Chapter 4: Crushed
Characters Phantom - Good Caleb - Good Sync - Good Venon - Evil Madoka - Neutral Story Phantom: My bey is Crushed! Caleb: Mine too. Phantom: and it's all Venon and Jordan's fault. (Phantom and Caleb were walking on the Sidewalk until Suddenly....) Stranger: LOOK OUT! (They crash into eachother) (They Stand up) Stranger: Hey! Phantom and Caleb: What? You ran into us Stranger: Stop accusing me of things you don't know for sure (he Smurks) Caleb: YOU JUST RAN INTO US!!!!!!!! Stranger: Stop yelling at me you don't even know my name. Phantom: Calm down Caleb. What is it? I'm pretty sure I saw you on TV. Sync: My name is Sync, and yes I am in alot of Battles. Caleb and Phantom: You're a Blader? Sync: Yep Phantom: We're on our way to the B-Pit right now, Wanna Come? Sync: not now I'm on my way to a Battle. Caleb: Now? Sync: Yep, AAGGGHHH, You guys were Stalling me Gotta Go! (Sync Runs off) Phantom: That was Weird Caleb: Yea, Let's go (Caleb and Phantom walks into the B-Pit) Caleb: Anyone in here Madoka: Hugh? WOOPS! (Madoka slips and hits her head) Phantom: Hahahaha Madoka: If you're here to get you're bey fixed it's not helping Laughing Phantom: Sorry Madoka: It's Ok, just hand me your bey's (Phantom and Caleb hand over their Beys) Madoka: These are in Terrible Condition! What happened? Caleb: It's a Loooong Story. Madoka: It'll take ....... 24 Hours Phantom and Caleb: a Whole Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (They both leave with their heads hanging down) Caleb: Hey, wanna go to Sync's match Phantom: Sure Meanwhile..... Sync: 3 ????: 2 Announcer: 1 Everyone: LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!! (The Beys Clash) Venon: My name is Venon Sync: So? Venon: Go Dragonis! (Dragonis Pushes Sync's Bey to the Edge) Sync: That's not enough GO!!! (Sync's Bey Smashes again and again)' Venon: Dragonis (The Doors fly open) Phantom: It's VENON!!!!!!! Sync: So? Venon: You 2 Brats Caleb: BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! who are you calling a BRAT! Phantom: Woa! Calm down (Dragonis starts shredding sync's bey) Sync: GOOOO!!! Venon: Calm, you don't need to yell Sync: This is getting Boring (Sync's fly over to Dragonis and attacks hard, then smashes it into the air) Venon: Really? (Dragonis seems to float in the air) Sync: WHAT! Venon: Here we go Sync: So (Sync's bey flies into the air and comes down with amazing force right down at Dragonis and then, Dragonis Quickly manovers out of the way and Sync's Crashes) Venon: This is entertaining Sync: My Bey Spirit is the Strongest Sync: GOOOO (Sync's bey Ramps and Crashes again and again) Venon: You are waisting you're time Sync: Grr.. GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sync's bey lights up) Sync: Now!! (Sync's Bey Flies straight up and With Supremely Strong Amazing Force It flies down! Then misses?!?!?) Venon: Seriously? Sync: I wasn't aiming for you (It Smashed the Stadium and Sent parts of it smashing into Dragonis, Making it fly up into the Sky) Sync: Now (Sync's bey flies up and Smashes Dragoins higher and Higher until it flies higher then Charges down and Smashes Dragonis into the Stadium, sending Dragonis out of the Stadium) Sync: Heh Venon: NOO!!!!!!! Phantom: But How ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Caleb: I've never seen so much power Sync: Well Venon my 50000 Beypoints Caleb and Phantom: You Bet FIFTY THOUSAND BEYPOINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Venon: But... But..... But.... I.. Ne..vvvv..er ll....ose Sync: Well a Deal is a Deal (Venon gives him the Points) Sync: Yes! (Phantom, Sync, and Caleb walk out) Phantom: he got my vengeance; he whispered Message to all Who wants to join right now I need someone to be very evil?!?! Category:Blader Darkness Chapter Category:Beyblade Blader Darkness Category:Chapters